The Idiot's Idol
by nitroglycerinexplodes
Summary: He is as beautiful as his fleeting art, but he doesn't realizes it. He's a clumsy oaf, but he always seems to point that out. Shouen ai. If you don't like it please read it! plz r & r so i can get sum pai lolz
1. Chapter 1

* * *

"Retard..." Deidara muttered. Walking outside the hideout, he sat underneath a tree, in complete silence. "He bothers me...damn, _hmmm_." The blond artist was trying to get peace for once; every since Tobi joined the Akatsuki, life has been a living hell. Irking anybody he comes across, he was pretty much disliked. Deidara knew he _had_ to get away. Shutting his eyes, he rest with the serene, peaceful weather. A brisk breeze blew past his ponytail, causing it sway with the wind. Time passed, and before Deidara noticed, he fell asleep--which wasn't like him. He was rather serious about things, and never intended to fall asleep. His head slumped over, and an almost silent snore escaped from his mouth.

Walking out from the hideout, Tobi started to search for his dear senpai, Deidara. Annoying Hidan wasn't much fun (especially since he was pissed off, after getting completely owned by Shikamaru...him getting back together is a different story), since he always seem to be busy, worshing Jashin-sama. Itachi and Kisame were out on a mission, Zetsu ignored him, and that blue-hair girl seem to be with the Leader. But, Deidara...irritating him seem like a hobby to him. In fact, Tobi loved Deidara, not knowing he was a male. Though he had mix-feelings on Deidara's gender, but always jumping to conclusions, he always thought he was a female.

Finally, finding Deidara, Tobi picked up a stick and jabbed him in his shoulder. Opening his eye, Deidara gave his fullest attention to Tobi.

"What the hell?!" Deidara exclaimed. "I was sleeping, _hmmm_!"

"Deidara-senpai, isn't the Akatsuki suppose to be taken _seriously_?" Tobi said, recalling the lecture Deidara gave him. He slightly nodded. "Hm, Deidara-senpai?" Reaching into his bag of clay, he hopelessly trying to find enough to kill his young idolizer. Wait. Not a single drop of clay was found in the bag--it was time to restock--prehaps it was from that horrid mission he had to attend. "Deidara-senpai?" A sigh escaped from Deidara's mouth. Suddenly, a streak of curiousity struck him. A piece of art was there, right in front of his face. Yes, it was Tobi's orange mask, which kept his idenity a secert. Deidara stared at Tobi for a while; Tobi stared at Deidara, waiting for his response. Reaching his hand towards Tobi's mask, Deidara hesistated.

"Tobi...," Deidara muttered. Finally touching his orange mask, Deidara smirked. "What's under that damn mask?"

"A face." Tobi replied. "Now, do you mind if you get your hands off of my mask?" Deidara meekly shook his head.

"What's under that mask, Tobi, yeah?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon tell me, _hmmm_."

"No!" Tobi then scooted away from Deidara. "I won't let you touch my mask!"

"Whatever...why did you come out here anyways, yeah?" Deidara asked. Tobi shrugged.

"..."

"Why are you so silent, yeah?"

"..."

"Tobi are you listening to me, _hmmm_?!"

The man didn't reply to Deidara. Instead, he just stood there, being quiet.

"Well..." Tobi muttered. Deidara placed his attention towards Tobi. "Are you girl?"

"Ask that again, and you're dead, yeah." Deidara gave Tobi an intense death glare. Tobi gulped; nothing was more frighting to him, was that dreadful stare his idol gave him. Tobi had to get that question answered. Every since he met Deidara, he have been confused. He sounded like a male, but then...he looked like a female. The idiot never had time to figure it out himself, so he jumped to his very own conclusion; guys never look that pretty.

"_Hai_." Tobi replied. "But, will you just tell me?" Deidara glanced at Tobi, willing ready to give him the answer.

"I'm a guy, yeah." Deidara answered.

"Ohhhh...," Tobi sounded dumbfounded. "Explains everything...I think." Deidara nodded.

"Now, can you shut up and leave now?" Deidara asked. The rhetorical response was rude, but Tobi ignored it. Still standing there, Tobi wanted to hold another coversation. He wanted to know more about his senpai.

"Senpai...," Tobi's voice weaken, as he began to start another question. "Do you love me?"

"..."

This time Deidara was speechless. He tried to open his mouth, but nothing came out; hell he was shocked that Tobi even ask.

"Senpai?"

"..."

"Well...?"

"That's a foolish question." Deidara muttered. He blushed, as he meekly closed his eyes. "An artist have no time for love, yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two::

"Deidara-senpai?" Tobi knocked on Deidara's room door constantly. "Deidara-senpai?"

The young, blond artist open his door, seeing Tobi. In his hands, Tobi held a cup of instant ramen. Deidara blinked a couple of times, and looked up at Tobi with a confused expression on his face. Looking at the cup of ramen, Deidara weakly grabbed onto it. It was sching hot, and steam could be seen.

"Do you eat with your hands?" Tobi asked. Deidara eyes widen at Tobi's question.

"No." Deidara answered, taking the question as an insult. "I eat with my mouth, dumbass." Walking back into his room, Tobi followed; the young man couldn't to follow his idol. He was completely smitten by the artist. Deidara took a pair of chopsticks from his desk, and in a slow pace, he started to slurp on the noodles.

"You should put on your uniform, senpai..." Tobi suggested. Deidara turned around, and sniffed.

"I know what I'm doing, yeah." Deidara muttered. Placing the ramen back on his mask, he glanced at his cloak, which was on his bed. "Tobi...can you be a good boy and tell me why the hell you are in my room, _hmmm_?"

Underneath the hollow mask, was a crimson Tobi. The still curious man still wanted to see if Deidara was guy or not. He wasn't sure if he could trust Deidara's answer---he always told him things that weren't true, only to confuse him.

"No reason." Tobi murmured.

"Okay, then get out...yeah." Deidara repeated. Following the orders, Tobi got out of the room. Deidara than slammed the door behind him, a sign that he was completely irked by Tobi. The male beautiful seem to be one of Tobi's major turn-on; he couldn't resist the silky blonde hair. Tobi had to get him...it was like a sudden desire. Walking to Hidan's room, he knocked on the door multiple times, awaiting for it to be answered. A few seconds lating, nobody came, so Tobi came to look into the room himself.

"Hidan-san...," Tobi called. Preparing for the ritual, Hidan was found in the corner of his room. "Are you busy...?" Hidan sat there for a while, not knowing Tobi's prensence. "Hidan-san...?" Tobi repeated. Hidan turned around, only to see the bumbling idiot waiting there to get a response.

"DAMMIT TOBI, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Hidan raged. Tobi flinched; he blinked a couple of times, and he stayed there.

"Hidan-san...I need some help." Tobi said, in a shy manner. "See...I don't think Deidara-senpai really likes me."

"What...the...fuck...," Hidan muttered. "You interrupt me to say that?!"

Tobi nodded, and then he scratched the back of his head,"_Hai_, Hidan-san."

With that, Hidan slammed the door, going back to worship Jashin-sama. Tobi shrugged and walked away...he was used to getting scolded at. Walking through the halls, and come across Itachi's room; the quiet, emotionless man was sleeping. Rapping on Itachi's door, there wasn't a single reply. Itachi happen to be a deep sleeper...it was impossible to get the prodigy up. Tobi looked at the room next door, seeing that the room was open.

"Frank-kun?" Tobi muttered. Stepping into Frank's room, the blue-haired girl stopped watering her pants, to look up at Tobi. A small smile appeared on her face. He made up a nickname for this girl; she never acutally shared her name, thus making it difficult to get to know here better.

"Tobi-chan? What is it?" Frank asked. In fact, the Leader's girlfriend was nice, along with pretty. Her long, blue hair was silky, and the flower sitting on the top of her head...completed her elegant look.

"Well...Is Deidara-senpai a girl?" Tobi said, sounding confused. "Well...?"

"He has a deep voice." Frank responded. The obvious question was appartnely answered by an obvious answer. "You know...Deidara acutally doesn't like you that much."

"I noticed." Tobi muttered, in a weak voice. "Heh, Deidara-senpai's pretty." A giggle escaped from his mouth.

"Deidara gets addictive to things quickly...like art, and pocky sticks...," the young woman began to list a few things about a few things about Deidara's addictions. "Ummm...I guess clay, and his hands...I've heard him talking to his palms before." Tobi blinked.

"So, I should get a pocky stick?" Tobi asked. "Deidara-senpai would like that, wouldn't he?" Reaching his hand into his pocket, he grabbed a strawberry-flavoured pocky stick from his pocket. Walking out of the room, Tobi walked out of the room with excitment. Coming across Deidara's room, he knocked on the door multiple times.

Deidara rubbed his eye and pressed his ear against the door,"What is it, yeah?"

"I have a pocky stick!" Tobi exclaimed. Deidara blinked a couple of times.

Opening the door, Deidara looked at Tobi curiously.

"A pocky stick...?" the young artist couldn't help to say those words; he hadn't have on for the past couple of weeks, and have been craving for one. "Where?" Deidara looked at the slender candy, which was in Tobi's hand. Reaching out to get one, Deidara tried to resist. "I mean...no I don't want one, yeah." It was tempting...he just HAD to take it from Tobi's hand.

"Alrighty then." Tobi mumbled. "I guess I have to eat it myself."

"Dammit!" Deidara shouted. "Why----"

Wait.

If Tobi is going to eat it...won't he have reveal that damn mask of his? It's better to get that mouth shut, then to yell something stupid.

"No. Go ahead, _hmmm_." Deidara muttered. Tobi turned around, and carefully lifted the orange mask from his face. Deidara watched with astonishment---was Tobi acutally doing this?

His raven-black hair covered his eyes; those irovy black eyes, which seem to glisten. He then felt a tap on his shoulder; it happened repeatly. Due to his refluxes, Tobi turned around to see it was Deidara. A small smirk appeared on his face, as he stared at Tobi.

"So, that's what it looks like, _hmmm_?"

"...I guess." Tobi shrugged. Tobi turned into a deep crimson colour; it was too early to reveal the face to him. "It's really...embarassing." An eyepatch covered his left eye...an unknown reason for the two of them. Deidara barely remembered the reason why it was like that...a story Sasori told him.

Gnawing on his pocky stick, Tobi stared at Deidara...

Art.

Hell, Tobi's face looked like a piece of art. It was beautiful...just like Deidara's...appealing...those horrid emotions was getting to Deidara; he never been attractive to anyone, right? Sasori was just his master; not his boyfriend...Tobi was something different...

Art---everyone in the Akatsuki thought of something for the reason of this word;

Deidara thought it was fleeting. Never lasting, and never meant to stay. Sasori thought it was _ever_lasting. Enternal, and forever. Itachi thought it was his mangekyou sharingan, which was slowly losing his sight. Zetsu, thought it was the corpses, that he devoured. Hidan thought it was his religon, worshipping, giving his respect to Jashin-sama. Kakuzu thought it was money, just like he thought everything else was. Frank-kun, thought it was the flowers, the elegant plant that blooms. Kisame thought it was the ocean---he kept it to himself though. The leader didn't think much about art...

...but, they were different.

Tobi...what did he think of art?

His senpai.

* * *

**YAY! I'm done!**

**Frank is really my own nickname for the blue-hair person...**


End file.
